What If
by g3nesis1
Summary: [End of All Seasons] What if? What if only Faith and Buffy survived? What would happen? This is just a drabble. PLEASE r and r.


Her blonde hair fell over her pale face as her eyes fell off into oblivion. The blonde curls fell around her face as her head dropped to her chest. She took a deep breath as a lingering tear was triggered down her cheek. She had lost her mother, and now.. Now, Dawn.. Willow and Kennedy. They're were all dead.

She put her hand to her stomach, and closed her eyes. She was the one that should have died, not them! It was her fault, she swore it was her fault. She closed her eyes and put her other hand to her forehead.

She could barely breath, barely talk.. Barely even think. She couldn't walk.. Every time she tried she'd fall over sobbing. She didn't want to be here -- she wanted to be with them. It just wasn't fair!

She could feel the scar on her stomach from where they had stabbed her as she clenched her fists tightly. Since their deaths, she had been thinking about just ending her own life.. A couple of times. Cuts on her body, some from the fight, and some from "other reasons" showed that loud and clear.

She didn't care.. She didn't care about anything anymore. In her mind, she had killed them.. Not those damn vampires, not that damn Apocalypse. She was angry.. Angry at herself for letting them die, angry at them because they just weren't strong enough.. Mad at the world that she was FORCED to protect. She didn't want this job, she didn't want those responsibilities.. They were thrown at her and there was nothing she could do.

She stood slowly, her knees threatening to give out as she walked towards the coffin's, not even bothering to look up. As she got to Dawn's coffin, she moved some of that beautiful brown hair from her face. "..Dawny," she whispered. "Wake up.." She knew she'd never wake up.. Never again.

Buffy had died.. Died once to protect her, and now what could she do..? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She turned for Willow's and Kennedy's coffins and her eyes fell blank they fell upon them. She couldn't take this anymore.. She looked around, feeling the piercing eyes on her skin and sprinted from the funeral home. She couldn't take it anymore.. She didn't want to go to that Graveyard.. She didn't want to bury her friends, her sister.. Her.. Her support.

She leaned against one of the cars that were outside, and she was already pretty far from the funeral home and she collapsed next to it.. Her black skirt ripped slightly at the side. She sobbed.. And sobbed and sobbed until she threw her hand through the car window and the alarm rang out through the atmosphere. She didn't care.. She just wanted to get out of here.. She just wanted them to be alive again.. She wanted to be happy again, but she knew now that would never happen.

Her hand was bleeding now -- a long laceration up the side of her arm and most of her knuckles were broken. She wiped the tears away with her bloody hand, and the tears and blood combined. She hated God now.. Hated him for everything he's done to her.

He did this to her. He did this to them. It was his fault..

Dark hair covered her dark chocolate brown eyes hid her tears as she watched the people she came to love be put in the ground. Not only that but seeing her "sister slayer" crying hurt her even more.

No matter what she did, those tears never stopped. Her heart was shattered, broken.. worse than it had ever been.. She had even tried something she thought she'd never try. She was a mess and she knew it.. The only person left.. the only person that had stayed.. Faith. She never expected them to be in this situation.. Dawn.. Willow.. Kennedy.. Mom.. Tara.. Anya.. She leaned up against the now broken car door, pulling her knees up to her chest as people started to gather around the car, hearing the alarm..

She heard the alarm as soon as it went off so she went to see what was up. As soon as she saw Buffy she knew what happened. "B?"

Buffy slowly looked up, and she didn't look like herself.. She looked like a minor skeleton of herself, those eyes so blank and dark with sorrow you could probably see the sight of death in them. Her face was pale, the color drained from it completely. Within seconds, her arms were wrapped around Faith so tightly. "..I can't deal with this, Faith.."

Feeling her counterpart in her arms was almost too much for her heart to take. She picked Buffy up and carried her home and put her in bed.

Buffy continued to hold onto Faith as she laid her down, making sure she would not leave her either.. Her hand had stopped bleeding for the most part, but the blood was all the way down her shirt and her skirt. She closed her eyes, laying her shaking hand on her stomach.. "..It's not fair." She whispered, pulling her closer. She really didn't want to be here either.. It reminded her too much of that day, of them.. She held Faith tightly and burrowed her head into her chest.

She realized that Buffy didn't want her to leave so she laid down with her and fell asleep hoping to wake up and everyone would be alive again.

Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Faith's warmth comforted her.. greatly. "..Don't leave.. Please?" She whispered, falling to sleep with exhaustion and pain.. Even in her sleep, she never let go of Faith.. Not once.

"I'll never leave," she swore to the older woman that she grew to love and drifted off.


End file.
